Tricky Witch Halloween Coord
Tricky Witch Halloween Coord (まじょっこトリッキーハロウィン) was first seen in the anime during Episode 17, and was worn by Sophie Hojo This coord debuted in the 2014 Limited Live, and is a Cool Type coord from the brand Baby Monster. This coord is very similar to the Pink Witch Halloween Coord and the Funky Witch Halloween Coord, the only difference being in color - along with a few minor differences. User Coord Highlight "Witches need pointy hats and the mini-hat does fit the whole perfectly." Appearance Dress A split tube top that is dark brown-black in color. The right side is composed of three layers, while the left side is not. A mustard yellow, purple, and orange ruffled material goes from the bottom right corner, all the way to behind the neck with a row of pearls lining the top. Attached to the top are orange pumpkin-themed sleeves with light purple and gold ruffled lining. The bottom is a dark brown-black themed pair of pumpkin pants with glittery indigo-purple star-line print. Attached to it is a lavender cloth with a pumpkin-cat attached to it. Below the cat is a dull gold chain with many stars attached. Comes with a matching pair of dark brown gloves, and a huge lavender bow on the back of the waist with rows of pearls running across it. To top off the outfit, there is also a dark brown-black choker with mustard yellow ruffles and a dull gold star. Shoes A pair of pointed-toe, dark brown-black, lavender, and orange boots with multiple rows and chains of pearls to separate the colors. On the back of each boot is an orange pumpkin, while on top of each boot are multiple orange ruffles of material. Comes with purple and white striped stockings with a row of pearls on the top, connected to black and orange striped ruffles. Game Tricky Witch Halloween Coord is a Rare Cool type coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the 2014 Limited Live. Trivia *Although the design is similar to the Pink Witch Halloween Coord, they do not share the same brands. Gallery Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.18 PM.png prad5-solami-smile-haloween.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 77.png PriPara - 17 125 74.png PriPara - 17 125 72.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 69.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 63.png PriPara - 17 125 62.png PriPara - 17 125 59.png PriPara - 17 125 56.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 49.png PriPara - 17 125 48.png PriPara - 17 125 47.png PriPara - 17 125 45.png PriPara - 17 125 43.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:2014 Limited Live Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Category:Halloween Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:2015 4th Live Collection Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1